


Awakening

by angededesespoir



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (tobirama lives), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Tobirama finds himself alive and in Kagami's arms.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> (Also on [Tumblr](https://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/644936458141106176/awakening).) A submission for the Prompts _Hurt/Comfort_ for March Madness & _Near Death Experience_ for Bad Things Happen Bingo.
> 
> [[March Madness Bracket](https://64.media.tumblr.com/55524bc60d777046d698aa01b27884d3/9e18957823621966-62/s540x810/91d0647d8dd7dfe2f7e65332be41f7e0e622b8f4.png).]  
> [[Bingo Card](https://64.media.tumblr.com/853c73f104d994ac718fa058915ef15e/4ccd6b02aed8c53f-a3/s500x750/3d74946ea65cab591c6e39b1db8bf76e287b7318.png).]

When Tobirama regains consciousness, he is met with the presence of his distraught subordinate. His nerves prickle at the flaring chakra- _too intense, too chaotic_ \- so unlike the man, but so like his clan. In his state, it's difficult to push past the overwhelming chakra surrounding him, but he manages to sense enough to tell that they appear to be alone. He can only hope that the rest of their team made it safely back to Konoha.

He allows his attention to slip back to Kagami. He’s not surprised to see him here, clinging desperately to what he must assume is a corpse. He’d never really acknowledged it, but Tobirama had seen the way the younger man looked at him, noticed how even when he was exhausted Kagami would find an excuse to linger a little longer in his lab, how he’d perk up when he’d pat his shoulder- more contact than Tobirama would give most people.

Cradled in his arms now, Tobirama can feel the way Kagami's body shakes against his, can feel the tears that fall down his face to splash onto his own. It hits him then that this is the first time he’s seen him cry. Before he can think further, the man is pulling him closer and he cannot help the pained sound that passes his lips.

All at once, Kagami's eyes are upon him and Tobirama finds himself freezing up, breath caught for a moment. If it had been a different time, a different Uchiha, this would be a fatal mistake. But this is a different era and this is not his enemy. He pushes past that instinctive fear, keeps his eyes open as he takes in the sight, realization sinking in. So this is part of the reason the chakra felt so intense. Kagami had the mangekyo now.

"Tobirama-sama," Kagami manages, voice strained, "This is real, right?"

He ignores the pain that radiates through his arm as he reaches up to cup the man's cheek, feeling the tremor in the jaw and the way his hand is growing damp from the tears it catches.

"I’m here," he whispers, nearly coughing with the sudden dryness of his throat. "This is real."

He can feel the hitch and shudder of Kagami's breath.

"Breathe," Tobirama gently commands.

He strokes his cheek and allows his fingers to stray to his neck, to the pulse that races, thrumming with life. Most of the Uchiha guard their necks carefully and would freak out at such a gesture, yet he can feel Kagami lean into the touch, his eyes slipping closed- a show of trust. After awhile, he seems calmer and Tobirama drops his aching arm, wincing.

"Kagami, we need to get home. Need healing."

Kagami’s eyes snap open in horror, any serenity from the moment quickly fleeing.

"Of course!" He hurriedly wipes at his eyes. "Let me carry you."

Without waiting for a response, Kagami's carefully scooping him up and dashing toward home. He bites back a groan as some of his wounds are jostled. Pressing his head to the man's chest, he tries to focus on the chakra flow instead of the pain blooming anew.

At least the chakra feels more reigned in, more like Kagami's usual controlled self. And at least the man's listening to him. After Tobirama recovers, he’ll have to keep an eye on him. He’s not sure if distance or closeness would be better, but something has him leaning toward the latter. _‘Was it not loss that spurred them to madness?’_

Perhaps he should be more concerned with himself. He hadn't thought he’d make it out alive; he still might not. The body could be unpredictable, afterall. He’d seen men die from less _(and yet survive worse)_. Even still, he can’t help the worry that claws its' way into his mind. He had seen firsthand the affect trauma had on Kagami's kind. He’d only known two people afflicted with those same eyes and one had gone mad.

He swallows roughly and listens to the pounding of the heart beneath his ear.

_For Kagami sake, he hopes he makes it._

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanted to tinker w/ this more, but I wanted to get it done & submitted before the deadline, so... *Shrugs* Good Enough!


End file.
